Coming home
by Callofthefan
Summary: When his best friend is killed in action, Cpl.Jake Dunn must return to his hometown of Thomasville, Alabama for the first time in 4 years since he left for the Army. As Dunn struggles to come to terms with his friends death; he must also face his father who he hasn't seen since he left. Will Dunn be able to make peace with his past and accept his best friend's death?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Call of duty belongs to activision**

**Hey guys so this fanfic is actually the first one I ever wrote, before "When this is all over". **

**I hope you enjoy it. If you do I would appreciate any reviews, thanks =)**

* * *

Corporal Jake Dunn got off the plane and looked around his surroundings. His pale blue eyes hadn't seen his home town of Thomasville, Alabama for years. Around him the familiar sights of country fields came into his view. The fields where he use to play as a kid, the very same fields where he had his first kiss. The times had changed, but his town looked how it had when he left for the army 4 years ago. Jake had wished this wasn't the reason for his homecoming.

"Corporal Dunn?" a voice behind him asked.

"Huh?" Dunn asked as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sir, are you okay?" the solider in front of him asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Dunn sighed "It's just been a long time since I've been home..." He took a deep breathe in and gripped the dog tags in hands.

The solider nodded in understanding, and proceeded to get back in formation. Dunn descended down the stairs and was saluted as he passed each soldier. He wished he wasn't here, that all of this was a nightmare and that he would wake up any minute. As he approached the black Lincoln car, it bought him back to reality and showed him how real it really was. He slowly climbed into the car that awaited him.

As Dunn climbed in he saluted his superior, Major Patrick Johnson. Major Patrick Johnson was from the base near their hometown. He was a man who had served in the military for 40 years. It never got easier, seeing a young man like Corporal Dunn getting ready to tell the soldiers family that their son wasn't coming back.

"At ease solider" Said Major Johnson "I know this is your first time informing a family."

"Yes Sir" said Dunn as he looked down

"So as you know you will first speak to them, then I will come out to talk about the arrangements." Major Johnson said as he looked at the paper work in front of him.

"Yes Sir." Dunn looked out the window as they passed Main St and into the heart of Thomasville, Alabama.

Major Johnson nodded and decided to leave the young man in his own thoughts.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence as the car went past the memories of Dunn's life growing up here. Dunn mentally prepared himself for what was coming.

"_Hell, how does one prepare for this kind of thing" Dunn thought_.

It had been exactly four years since he had been back home. He hadn't even comeback when had leave from tour. He had taken more tours in Afghanistan so he wouldn't have to come back. Though there were still people he loved in this town, he wasn't looking forward to meeting his father. His and his father's relationship was a complicated one. His mother had passed away when he was 6, and his father wasn't the same since then. After her death he had stayed in the army and barely ever saw Jake. Dunn went to live with the Allen's for a few days, until his Aunt had moved into town to take care of him. Aunt Diana had taken care of him as his father was never home. Once he had left for the Army, his Aunt had gotten married to her long-time boyfriend and moved to Texas. Jake was happy for her, she had given up a part of her life to raise him and she desereved to be happy. The only people he kept in contact during these years were Aunt Diana and the Allen's.

He heard a cough and lifted his head up. He hadn't realised that the car had stopped for 10 minutes now, until the Major had pointed it out.

"Sir, I'm sorry." Dunn said" I didn't realise we stopped."

"It's okay solider, I understand you just needed a little bit more time."

"Thank you sir." Dunn said as he saluted him.

Major Johnson just nodded, as the driver opened the door for Dunn. Dunn climbed out of the car and thanked the driver. Major Johnson soon fallowed after him.

Dunn looked at the house in front of him and sighed. The house was exactly how he remembered it. The stone path leading to the white painted porch of the Gray/blue siding of the house, a traditional country house that was kept up like it was brand new. Even though it was 50 year old house, it had looked exactly how it had when he first saw it 17 years ago.

Dunn slowly walked up the path and onto the porch. He slowly approached the big white door, both hands trembling brought up his hand to knock on the door. He tried to work up the nerves to knock on the door as he felt his heart beat out of his chest. He took a big breathe in and went for it.

"_Here we go" Dunn sighed._

The door creaked opened and there stood a 50 year old woman, with a red checkered apron. She looked shocked to see him there; this was the last place she expected him to be.

"Jake, honey what are you doing here?" the woman asked, she looked down to see a pair of dog tags in his hands; she started to tremble, "Honey, please don't tell me..." she choked out, as tears fell down her face

Dunn took his eyes off the ground and looked into her eyes while gripping Joey's dog tag's in his hands harder. Here he was about to turn this woman's world upside down. His pale blue eyes could no longer hold back the tears that had threatened to fall earlier. Looking into the women's eyes he spoke with a shaky voice.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Allen" Dunn said as tears ran down his face, "Its Joey, he's gone Mrs. Allen , he's gone!" he chocked out as he grabbed the woman who was like mother to him into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Call of Duty belongs to Activision**

**Here's Chapter 2 you guys! This one is a flashback that I have to split into 2 because this chapter was getting a bit long. Enjoy! Please leave any reviews, they are helpful =)**

* * *

_14 hours earlier_

Corporal Jake Dunn walked into Fire Base Phoenix, Afghanistan; which had been his home away from home for the past 4 years. He was exhausted from their last op. Now they were told to get ready to go home. They were being called back to the states after their last op in Afghanistan was over. General Shepherd told them it was finally time that the Rangers had come home.

"Hmph, since when does Shepherd care about what his soldiers want?" Dunn snorted when his Sergeant, Andrew Foley announced the Generals orders.

Foley just smirked and let his unit know that they were returning to their base near Richmond, Virginia.

"Uh Sarge..." said Dunn "Do we get any leave time once we get back to the States?" Dunn wasn't looking forward towards leave.

"I'm not sure, General Shepherd just told me were going back home. Didn't say anything about leave." Sergeant Foley answered back.

"_God I hope not."Dunn thought. He wasn't ready to go home. _

"Okay Rangers, get started on repairing those Humvee's, I'll let you know if anything else comes up" Sergeant Foley said out loud as walked away, dismissing his squad.

"Sarge! Wait Up..." said Dunn as he ran up to catch up to Foley. Foley was headed to his office as the corporal came running up.

"What is it Jake?" Foley asked, as he shut his office door as Dunn came in.

Foley and Dunn were great friends and Dunn was always Foley's right hand man. Whenever they had leave, Dunn would usually stay over at Foley's in New York for a bit before he left for Tuscaloosa, Alabama.

Dunn had climbed the ranks fast considering it had been only 4 years since he enlisted. He had joined the army because his family had a history with the army. His Grandfather served in World War 2 and his father had also served in the army. He wanted to continue his family legacy; to serve and protect his country and wanted to make his father proud.

"So, uhh Sarge, how's Allen doing in the prima donna squad?"Smirked Dunn.

Private Joseph Allen was like Dunn's Brother and best friend. Born and raised in Thomasville, Alabama, they were best friends since they were 3. Dunn had always known that he wanted to join the Army but Allen had joined 3 years later. Allen had been a football prodigy until his back injury had ended his career. The Doctor had told him he could no longer play football or any other contact sport. It devastated Allen, knowing that his dream about becoming a start quarterback was over.

About a year later, he had announced to everyone that he had enlisted in the army. He told his family if he couldn't play on the field; He wanted to serve and protect his country.

"Right now I have no idea, he's been assigned undercover work for the CIA" said Foley as he sat down in his chair.

"What!" Dunn shouted "What about the prima donna squad?"

"General Shepard put him under a deep undercover operation that even the UN isn't aware about" Foley responded while going through transfer papers

"Sarge, come on you know Allen's like my brother, you can tell me."

"Dunn, I know that..." He looked up at Dunn. He saw the concern in the soldier's eye. He sighed.

"I really don't have any idea Jake; you know if I did I would tell you."

Jake looked Foley straight in the eye and sighed. The man was telling the truth. Whenever he wasn't his right eye would twitch.

"I'm sorry; it's just that before he left with Shepherd, we got into a fight..." He sat into the chair opposite of Foley; as his hands combed through his hair.

...

_Jake was polishing his dessert eagle, waiting for the next soldier to run the pit. He was told to time the soldiers that would be running through the pit today. Word was that Shepard was looking for a new recruit for Task force 141._

_Dunn had worked with the men of Task Force 141 and respected them but he hated that the Rangers were never given any real credit. He didn't like the fact that they were treated as the cleanup crew. He looked up and saw Allen walking in._

"_What the hell are you doing here Joey?"_

"_What they didn't tell ya? Shepard wants me to run the pit; try out for Task Force 141." Joey grinned._

"_What the hell! Are you out of your mind? Dunn shouted, "You want to leave the Rangers for them?" _

"_No it's not like that Jake, you know that..." _

"_The hell it's not! What the hell am I suppose to think its like?" Jake slammed his dessert eagle against the table as he gave Joey Allen an angry look._

"_Why are you so angry Jake?" Joey looked at the angry Corporal in front of him "I thought you would be happy that they would even want me to try out; I mean being a private and all."_

"_Yeah, but what about loyalty? What about the Rangers Joey?" Dunn spat back._

"_I'm not abandoning them Jake!" Allen yelled back, "But I can't miss this opportunity. The best in the world are on Task Force 141. You have got to understand..." He looked at Jake with a sincere face "Jake, I have to do this for myself."_

_Dunn felt so angry he thought he would punch Joey in the face right there in the pit. But he turned around and grabbed his dessert eagle. He began to polish it again. _

"_Fine; I know I'll always be a ranger." He shot Joey a disgusted look "Unlike some people, I know where my loyalties lie."_

"_Really Dunn that's what you think?" Joey said as grabbed an ACR and UPS.45 "Jake, you know why I need this, I'm doing all this for Sadie..."_

"_EH Dunn! Shepherds waiting for Allen to start." Private Miller called out._

_Dunn looked up and saw Shepherd staring at them. He felt a shiver go up his spine. He hated Shepherd. Something about that man gave him the creeps. His face went cold as he looked back at Allen._

"_Well, private smile for the Cameras and don't miss...Shepherd's watching. Best shooter gets to join the prima-donna squad... if that's your thing. Head in whenever you're ready. Timer starts as soon as the first target pops up."_

"_Jake" Allen quietly whispered "Don't do this."_

"_Guess it's your kind of a thing huh..." Dunn quietly said as his shoulders hit Allen. He walked over to the crate and leaned up against it. _

_Allen looked up at Shepherd staring at him and then back at Dunn. He shook his head while he headed towards the gate to start. _

_Dunn sucked it up and started to direct Allen over the speaker. Of course he had too, Shepherd was watching. _

_When Allen was done, his time was 30 seconds. Dunn looked up and saw the smirk on Shepherds face. Allen was in. He saw Allen come in, and he put up his cold fake front again._

"_Alright that wasn't horrible, but it wasn't amazing either."_

_Allen just shook his head, "Really Jake that's all you can say? I beat my record man!"_

"_Yeah well have fun as Shepherds lapdog." he said coldly as he leaned beside the entry of the pit._

"_Jake..." Allen started but he was interrupted as he heard Humvee's and shouting outside the pit. Both he and Dunn ran outside. _

"_They blew the damn bridge! We gotta move!" Sgt. Arnett shouted._

"_All Hunter units get to your victors. We're heading out." Overlord came onto the comm. s._

"_BCT One is trapped across the river in the red zone! We've lost contact!" Pvt. Walden yelled_

"_Everyone get to your vehicles! We're moving out!" Sgt. Foley ordered. _

_Allen got into a Humvee and saw Dunn get into another. He saw Dunn look at him then look away. Allen sighed._

_After the mission Dunn looked around for Allen. He saw Private Jackson Miller coming towards him and stopped him._

"_Miller, have you seen Joey?"_

"_Joey, yeah General Shepherd took him. Guess He made it into the Prima Donna Squad. I heard he was reassigned." Miller said as he walked back to the barracks._

_Dunn looked at the ground and kicked the dirt around._

"_Yeah I guess he did."_

_..._

"Yeah well why don't you email him that you're sorry then Jake" Foley said as he started his paper work "Sorry to be an ass but I got to get Joeys official transfer papers done. See you in the mess hall to grab a bite?"

"Yeah Sarge; see you there." He started to walk out of the room when he ran into Major Donaldson.

He saluted the man "Sir."

Foley stood up and saluted the man. "Sir, what can I do for you?"

"At ease soldiers..." Major Donaldson said in a hurry "Both of you in my office now!"

Foley looked over at Dunn with a look that said "What did you do now?"

Dunn looked back at Foley and shrugged his shoulders.

They both followed the Major out and into his own office. The Major sat down in his chair and propped his elbows on his Desk.

"Gentleman, There's a reason why I called you two in here..." He handed Foley a report as Dunn and him went to sit in the chairs across from him.

Foley looked at Major Donaldson confused.

"I'm sorry Sir I don't understand..."

Major Donaldson looked down and when he looked up he had sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry to inform you Sergeant Foley and Corporal Dunn. But 3 hours ago we lost contact with one of undercover CIA operatives; he was from Hunter Two-One, 1st Battalion, and 75th Ranger Regiment."

"_Noo!"Dunn Thought "It can't be" _

He felt his throat tightening.

"I am sorry to say, that while under cover for the CIA; Private First Class Joseph Allen was killed in action."

Dunn felt his body go numb. He felt as the rug under him had been ripped out.

"No, it can't be there has to be a mistake..." Dunn cried as he looked at the Major

"I wish there was Corporal, I wish there was"

Dunn felt tears coming to his eyes. His best friend, who was like a brother to him was gone, killed in action and his last words to him were _"Yeah well have fun as Shepherds lapdog"._

Dunn felt like he was going to be sick.

"_No don't lose your cool in front of the Major" he thought._

Sergeant Foley looked at Dunn and saw the man in a numb state. He could barely get the words out as he looked at the Major.

"What Happened?"

The major sighed "It's in the report I gave you. You know that the operation that Private Allen was on wasn't approved by the UN; hell even the president isn't aware. Allen was sent undercover in Vladimir Makarov's inner circle under the alias, Alexei Borodin." He sighed and looked up sympathetically again at Dunn "He infiltrated his inner circle, and accompanied them ...as they massacred all the people inside Zakhaev International. Allen was killed during their escape; probably by one of the police officers."

"WHAT!" Dunn said out loud, too loud "Allen was a private; he didn't have enough experience to be undercover let alone infiltrate one of the biggest terrorists out there right now"

"We know" Major Donaldson said quietly "We tried to explain that to General Shepherd but he didn't care; he said that Allen was the man for the job and ordered his transfer to the CIA before he headed to Task Force 141. He said one of the main reasons was of his Russian Ancestry, and that Allen knew some Russian."

Dunn looked down. He knew something was off, but his anger got in the way and he couldn't think clearly. He could have even told Allen to purposely get a bad time. Shepherd would have never picked him then.

"Look the massacre is going to be all over the US news networks soon; the Russians haven't released the name shooters yet but..."

"When they find a dead American CIA officer; they'll think the US planned the attack... "Dunn interrupted.

Major Donaldson nodded his head, "Yes, and it may take them time to ID Private Allen; that's why before this gets in the media, we need someone to inform the family.."

Dunn closed his eyes.

Foley starred at Dunn then looked at Major Donaldson. "That would be Dunn sir; he's Allen's best friend and he knows the family"

Major Donaldson nodded his head. "About the body; we can't ask the Russians to hand it over. It would cause an international incident. The Russians are already furious, we can't risk war if we ask for his remains; I'm sorry son."

Dunn felt his heart shatter again. They couldn't even lay Joeys body to rest. The Russians would never hand him over to the US. He knew that it may cause war. Even though it killed him, he knew the Major was right.

Dunn opened his eyes and starred at Foley. How the hell was he going to tell Mrs. Allen what happened to Joey? That the world was going to think he was a terrorist that massacred an airport full of people? How was he going to tell her that at Joeys Memorial service; there wasn't even going to be a body that they were going to bury?

"Son..." Major Donaldson called out, "I know this is hard for you." He took out some dog tags and handed them over to Dunn.

Dunn looked the major "He left his tags here?"

The Major nodded his head.

"Since he was going undercover, he turned them into Shepherd; Shepherd left them here."

Dunn took the dog tags and into his hands slowly. He nodded and saluted the major.

"Son; you might want to also clean out his foot locker, and give his belongings to his family. He left it here in a hurry. We were supposed to ship it back to him when he was done his op."

Dunn nodded and slowly left the room. Foley fallowed him as they entered the barracks. Everyone stopped and starred as they saw what was in Dunn's hand and the look on Dunn's face.

"Sarge..." Private Johnson started he looked at Dunn's face and knew right away "No it can't be!"

Foley walked into the center of the room. He looked around at his soldiers and let out a sigh.

"Private Allen was killed in action while undercover for the CIA 3 hours ago."

Everyone became silent; all their faces in shock. It was never easy hearing about a fellow Ranger getting killed.

"There's more, Private Allen had gone undercover and infiltrated Makarov's circle..."

"Wait, you're not talking about the terrorist Vladimir Makarov are you" Private Lopez said out loud

"Yes Hunter, the very same. Makarov and his group invaded Zakhaev International Airport and massacred anyone they saw in sight. Allen was killed while they were escaping; by the police. Once the Russians ID his body they will think that the US attacked and massacred all those people."

"NO way Allen's not a terrorist. We all know Allen" Miller exclaimed out loud as he walking in front of the group "We all know Allen loved his Country, he would never kill all those people"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted

Miller walked up to Dunn and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jake; I know you and Joey were like brothers. He was a good friend to all of us; he'll always be a Ranger."

"Hoo-hah" all the Rangers said in the room.

Dunn felt a tear almost go down his face but he kept his cool, and nodded. "Thanks Jackson, Thanks you guys"

Miller nodded his head and patted Dunn's shoulder.

"Rangers always stay together. We always stick by our brothers"

Foley nodded his head

"Dunn here will be going to the states; to let Allen's family know" Foley looked around the rooms has everybody's face was solemn. "As you all know, the rest of us will be leaving for the states tomorrow."

"Sarge will we have a couple of days of leave when we get there" Miller asked

"I'm sure you will private, why?"

"Because I'm sure that I speak for everyone when I say that we want to be at Joey's memorial."

Everyone nodded in agreement

Foley looked at his squad. He was proud of these men; he was proud to call them his brothers in arms.

"Of course we will."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Call of Duty belongs to Activision. Sadie, Haylie, and Laura are characters that I made.  
**

**Here's Chapter 3 you guys! This one is a continuation of the flashback from the last chapter. I had to spilt it into two because it was getting really long so heres the second part :) This chapter is a really sweet chapter, so please leave any reviews. They are helpful =)**

* * *

Dunn carefully placed Joey's tags on the end of his bed. He sighed as he sat down, and put his head in his hands. He just couldn't believe Allen was gone. He couldn't believe the last things he said to him. How could he be so mad at him and not let him talk. He angrily kicked his nightstand, and the picture he had put there fell onto the floor.

He bent down to pick up the picture, when he turned it around it was picture of him and Allen. Dunn smiled, the picture was taken the day when Allen had found out he had gotten and a full ride scholarship offer from Alabama State University. It didn't take him long to say yes. Playing football in his home state was Allen's Dream. Dunn remembered how Mrs. Allen was so happy that "Her baby was only going to be 2 and half hours from her."

Dunn's smile faded, Allen was suppose be the next up and coming Quarterback; But his back injury had taken all his dreams away. He remembered he was on the base in Afghanistan, when it happened. Mrs. Allen had called him letting him know that Joey was in the hospital after one of the season games. Dunn knew it was bad when Mrs. Allen was crying hysterically. He got leave and went to Tuscaloosa, Alabama to be there for his best friend.

He sighed; he looked down and noticed an envelope on the floor that he didn't see before.

Dunn picked it off the floor; the envelope said it was addressed to him. He opened it up, and he noticed Allen's writing right away. He sat down on his bed and started to read the letter.

_Dear Jake _

_I know I didn't have the time to say goodbye. I'm sorry but Shepherd wanted to leave right away. I'm writing this letter as we make our way back to the base; Shepherd said he had to finish some business._

_Look, I'm sorry I didn't have time to explain to you why I really need this Jake. I tried to explain it to you before I ran the pit, but you didn't want to hear anything. I'm doing all this for Sadie, Jake. You know how much Sadie and I have been through all these years; you know how much I love her. She's been through hell and back with me. I can't imagine my life without her._

_Jake, you know how we're going to get married in the summer? Well Sadie always wanted a fairy tale wedding. After all she's been through with me, she deserves it. _

_You know how I went back home to be with Sadie when her dad had that fall 2 months ago , I also went to Triune,Tennesse to look at this venue, Castle Gwynn. Sadie's been dreaming of getting married at that place since we were in High school. When I saw it, I knew it was the place. They usually don't allow weddings in the actual castle but after some convincing they emailed me yesterday that the wedding could take place there .So I placed the date for July 26, the day Sadie wants to get married. Sadie doesn't even know about this yet. I want to surprise her._

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I never got the chance with all the ops and stuff we been going on, the right time never came up to tell you. _

_Jake, I want to make her dreams come true. Taking this promotion lets me do that. I hope you understand. You've been my best friend since we were 3 man, you know you're like my brother. I hated the way we ended things. I know how angry you can get, but let's try to get past this Jake. I left a letter for Sadie in my locker. If you could mail that to her I would really appreciate it._

_I'll try emailing you once I get to where I'm supposed to go. Please consider what I said, I hate to lose you man, I love ya._

_Your brother, Joey._

Dunn sat there, frozen as the letter in his hands shook as his hands trembled. He felt his eyes start to water up.

"Damn it Allen" He said out loud as his tears fell onto the letter.

How was he going to tell Sadie? She would be devastated. Allen and Sadie were high school sweethearts and had been a couple since they were sophomores. Dunn use to tease Joey about the way he would look at the blonde, grey eyed girl that Joey swore was an Angel. She had supported Joey's dreams of becoming a football star, and had even moved to Tuscaloosa to be with him and attended Beauty School there. Dunn was happy for both of them and always wished he could have something like them.

Dunn wiped his eyes and placed the letter back into the envelope. He got up and grabbed the bag underneath his bed and put the letter and the frame in. He sighed as he walked over to their lockers.

He walked over to Joey's locker and took a deep breath in. They had told each other their combinations, so Dunn slowly started to open the locker. When it opened, Dunn saw the letter Joey was talking about. He grabbed it and placed it the bag. He looked over at the inside of the locker door and smiled. It was a picture of him, Joey and the Allen's the day that Dunn had left for the army.

...

_Dunn had his bag packed, and ready to go. He walked towards his truck, and threw it into the red 1976 Ford F-100 pickup._

"_Jake Walker Dunn!" A voice behind him called out._

_He turned around and saw an angry Mrs. Mary Allen walked towards him with a box._

"_How dare you leave without saying goodbye!" she scowled at him as she lightly hit his shoulder._

"_I wasn't going to leave right now; I was just putting my stuff away. You know I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye Mrs. Allen." Dunn said as he rubbed his shoulder._

"_Yeah Ma, besides I'm dropping him off, he can't leave without me." Joey smiled as he put his arm around his mother. Sadie smiled as she came up behind Joey.  
_

"_Oh, don't ever do that to me again!" She said as she gave Jake a motherly hug, with tears running down her face. "You know I promised your mom I would take care of ya. "_

"_I know you did Mrs. Allen." Jake said as he hugged the 5 ft 2 woman._

_Joey smiled as he held the box that his mother had shoved into his hands so she could gave Jake a hug. Sadie came up and put her arms around his waist as she kissed him on the cheek._

"_Take care of yourself you hear!" Mrs. Allen said as she wiped her tears. She grabbed the box from Joey and gave it to Jake. "Here, I made you a care package so you won't be homesick. My apple pies in there along with all the pastries you love."_

"_Thank you." Jake managed to get out as he felt tears coming to his eyes. He placed the box inside the passenger seat._

"_You should be expecting theses packages every month Jake." Mr. Allen chuckled as he came up and placed his arms around Mrs. Allen. He placed his other hand on Jakes Shoulder. "Take care of yourself out there son."_

"_Thank you Sir." _

_Jake looked up and saw Haylie leaning against the Allen's Door. As soon as she saw him looking at her she looked down._

_Mrs. Allen followed Jakes gaze, and saw him looking at Haylie._

"_She's just mad you're leaving. You know how she gets when she's mad."_

"_Yeah, I know." Jake said as he kept starring at Haylie. She lifted her head up, catching Jake's gaze and gave him an angry glare._

"_I'm sorry Laura couldn't be here, she couldn't get out of Mobile today. " Mrs. Allen said as she gave him at pat on the shoulder._

"_It's okay, I understand with baby Luke being a month old and all." Jake said as he continued to look at Haylie._

"_I'll be right back..." He said as he walked towards the door. He climbed up the stairs and Haylie looked away as he did._

_He leaned against the balcony railing. _

"_Come on Haylie, don't be mad...You know I have to go."_

_She crossed her arms and didn't say anything._

_Jake went up to her and carefully grabbed her hand._

"_Please say something Haylie...I won't be seeing you for a while..."_

_Haylie turned her head around and looked at Jake with tears in her eyes._

"_Don't you think that I know that!" She shouted, "I know this might even be the last time I might see you!"_

_Jake felt his heart break, "Haylie that's not true, I'll be okay."_

"_You don't know that for sure... Please ...don't go" She said as she grabbed him into a hug._

_Jake put his arms around Haylie as she cried into his chest._

"_I'll be fine Haylie." He whispered _

"_You can't promise me that." She cried, "You don't know what can happen over there..."_

"_I know I don't Haylie, but you know how tough I am." He said as he looked down at her, "Look at me"_

_Her hazel eyes looked up at him._

"_I promise I'll be fine." He said as he kissed the top of her head. Haylie seemed to calm down a bit._

"_Just in case..." she said as she moved out of his arms. She took off the cross necklace she was wearing. She put it carefully into her hand and handed it to Jake. "Take this, it will keep you safe."_

_Jake looked at Haylie carefully "Haylie, I can't...this is yours, you've worn it since your grandma gave it to you when you were little."_

_She shook her head, "You need this more than I do. Please take it; it will help keep you safe."_

_Jake looked at Haylie then nodded his head as she placed the cross into his hand. He put it on, and grabbed her into a hug. "I'll miss you Haylie Belle."_

_She kissed him on the cheek, "Please take care of yourself...I'll write to you every week."_

"_I will." He said as he kissed her on her forehead. _

_He started walking back towards his truck, with Haylie under his arms._

_Joey had already started the truck, and was waiting for Jake._

"_Well I got to go." He said as he carefully let go of Haylie. He gave her one last hug._

"_You better stay safe out there." She said as she kissed his cheek, _

"_I will Haylie." _

_He hugged Mrs. Allen next._

"_Be careful, I'll always be praying for you."_

_He nodded his head._

"_I'll miss ya Jake" Sadie said as she gave him a hug. "Take care of yourself; you know you can always call me and Joey."_

"_Yeah, of course."_

_Next was Mr. Allen. He gave him a handshake but instead was pulled into a hug. _

"_We're proud of you, you be careful out there."_

"_I will sir and thank you for everything."_

"_Wait Just one last picture." Mrs. Allen said as she got out her camera from her pocket._

_They all crowded around Jake, as Mrs. Allen took the picture. Then Mr. Allen took the camera from her so she could also get a picture in._

_With his last goodbyes he waved to everyone as he got into the passenger seat._

"_Ready?" Joey asked him._

"_Yeah..." Dunn sighed._

_Joey put the gear in drive and they started to leave the street where they both had grown up on. Jake looked back one last time and saw Haylie crying into Mrs. Allen's Shoulder, well Sadie comforted her. Mr. Allen had his arm around his Wife and Daughter. _

_As they entered the highway, Jake felt the hair behind his neck rise up as they went past the sign. "Now leaving Thomasville, Alabama."_

"_You okay Jake?" asked a concerned Joey._

"_Yeah..." Jake said as he looked out the window, country hills flying by. _

_... _

Dunn sighed as he remembered that day, his last day in his hometown. He placed the picture in the bag carefully.

The next picture was a picture of the Allen Family. There was Mr. and Mrs. Allen, Joey, Laura, Laura's Husband David, their son Luke who was now 4 years old, and Haylie. Lauren was Joey's older sister. She was 3 years older than Joey.

"Haylie." Dunn sighed. He had to remember to bring her letters with him. He couldn't leave them behind.

He always had a special place in his heart for her. The two had gotten really close to each other during the summer after Dunn's girlfriend of 2 years Madison had broken up with him after he had told her he was going to join the army.

...

_They were at Terry's ice cream shop. It was July and the best way to beat the heat in Thomasville was to have an ice cream cone from Terry's._

"_I love this place!" Madison said as Dunn brought her favourite bubble gum ice cream._

"_Yeah me too, I'm really going to miss this place." Dunn said, not realising he had said it out loud._

"_What? So you finally decided to go to the University of Alabama!" Madison smiled._

"_No...Madison... I've decided I wanted to join the army." _

_Madison's smiled vanished and she was as pale as a ghost. _

"_You...never told me that you were considering joining the Army..." she said trying to avoid eye contact with Jake. _

"_No... I told you during the summer last year Madison...before school started."_

"_I thought you were joking..." Madison said as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably._

"_Why would you think that Madison?" Jake said surprised at her response. "You know my family's History with the Army. You know how I felt when those 30,000 soldiers died."_

"_I don't know... I...I'm sorry Jake..." Madison said as she started to get up._

"_I wasn't sure that we were going to make it, with me going to Stanford and everything. But I was thought we could make the long distance thing work...but this Jake, I don't know if we can survive, if you're overseas."_

_Jake felt his face flush. Was she really doing this to him? Breaking up with him in front of everyone in the ice cream shop. _

"_What are you trying to say Madison..." Jake choked out._

"_I'm sorry Jake."Madison said as she kissed him on the cheek and left the ice cream shop._

_Everyone in the shop watched as Madison left the shop. They then looked over at Jake. Jake could feel everyone's eyes on him. With his face as red as a tomato, he got up and left. He climbed into his pickup and quickly started his engine as he sped off._

_When he came towards his driveway, Jake noticed his dad wasn't home, so he went to the fridge grabbed a bottle of beer._

_He went outside and climbed up his tree house. His Uncle had built it for him when his Aunt was taking care of him. He took a sip of the beer as he looked out to see the sun about to set. _

_On the corner of his eye he saw someone jump the fence and climb up to the tree house. Joeys head popped up as he got up the ladder and sat beside him._

_They sat in silence until Joey had grabbed his bottle._

"_Hey!" Jake said irritated, "Joey, just give me the damn bottle back."_

"_No, Jake...Haylie told me what happened...She was working at Terry's today."_

"_Yeah well, if you know what happened, then you know why I need a drink." Jake said as he lunged to grab the bottle back._

"_No, Jake just talk to me man."_

_Jake sighed. "Madison fucking broke up with me in front of almost the entire town because of me joining the army."_

"_I'm sorry man." Joey said as drank from the bottle and passed it back to Jake. "That was a shity thing for her to do."_

"_Fuck yeah! I can't believe she did that to me." Jake said as took another drink from the bottle. "2 years, we've been together for 2 years. And she fucking breaks up with me now. "_

"_She doesn't deserve you man...if she can't see how much you loved her... it's her lost."_

"_Yeah I guess..." Jake said as he drank the last bit off the bottle._

"_Have another one?" Joey asked._

"_Naw, the old man would notice if 2 bottles were missing."_

_Joey nodded his head and the two sat there in silence as they watched the sun starting to set._

_They heard a motorcycle in the distance; the both looked down and saw Haylie get off the bike. She waved to the guy on the motorcycle as she headed in, towards the Allen's house. _

"_Danny Hawkins..." Joey said out loud, "He's been giving her a ride home whenever her shifts over at the shop."_

"_That guys an ass." Jake said as they both glared at the motorcycle as it stalled until Haylie went inside, then it drove away. _

"_Yeah, he is..." Joey answered._

"_She dating him?" He said with a hint of jealously._

"_I asked her if anything was going on between them, she said it wasn't, that she doesn't really like Danny like that... but you know how Danny is."_

"_If he tries anything, we'll kick his ass." Jake responded._

_Joey nodded his head, "Yeah I know. I wouldn't have minded if she went out with you or something. But the Danny guy... man I hate him."_

_Jake looked at Joey. His face went slightly red. _

"_Did you really just say you wouldn't mind me dating your sister?"_

_Joey looked back at Jake._

"_Yeah...of course I wouldn't mind. Jake I've known you my whole life. I know you're a good guy, you would treat her right. "_

_Jake didn't know what to say. He just sat there in silence as his brain tried to process what Joey had just said._

_Haylie...Him and Haylie...it's not like it never crossed his mind. Haylie was gorgeous. Her light brown hair and hazel eyes were beautiful. It wasn't just that she was just beautiful either. Haylie was the sweetest and nicest girl that Jake had known. He even had a small crush on her back in 10__th__ grade. He never had acted on those feelings though; the fact that she was Joey's sister had always stopped him. Now he didn't know what to think._

"_I couldn't do that her Joey. Start dating her and then leave for the Army. It isn't fair to her."_

_Joey smiled. "See there you go, you're a good guy Jake. "_

"_Joey! " Mrs. Allen said as she came outside. "Dinners ready, Bring Jake with you."_

"_Come on, mom's calling us." Joey said as he started to make his way down the Ladder._

_2 months later_

_Jake had been spending all the summer with Joey and the boys. , trying to soak up every bit of Thomasville until he left in September for the Army. _

_He had also spent a lot of time with Haylie that summer. With Sadie and Joey busy with making arrangements for moving to __Tuscaloosa__, they had gotten really close. _

_He found out the she actually didn't like Danny Hawkins at all only got him to drop her off a couple of times when it got dark outside. He couldn't help but feel relieved when he heard that. He couldn't really explain it. He didn't see Haylie as the annoying kid that had followed him and Joey around anymore. _

_He had even forgotten about Madison in the summer. She had moved to Stanford in the summer so she could get settled. It didn't bother Jake; it helped not seeing her all the time since they lived in a small town. _

_That night, the graduates had held the Annual bonfire at the beach, before everyone had went their separate ways in September. It was tradition; it was also tradition to invite the new seniors and pass the torch on, both figuratively and actually really pass a real torch to the seniors. Haylie was going to be there since she was a senior now. _

_Everyone was having a good time, surrounded by the bonfire. Joey got up from the chairs they had around the fire and stood in front of the bonfire trying to get everyone to stop talking._

_"All right, all right everyone settle down" Joey said as he tried to get everyone's attention. He had a torch in his hand. _

"_We know why we're all here today; to celebrate the Class of 2012 and pass the torch onto the Class of 2013."_

"_YEAHHHH! WOHOO!" A couple of guys shouted._

_Joey laughed, "Yeah that's right! Now it's my honor, as the 2012 School president "Joey said as he went towards the bonfire and light the torch. "To pass the torch onto the Class of 2013". Joey passed the torch onto the guy beside him who was 2013 School President._

_The seniors, including Haylie; all hooted and hollered as the President smiled and held up the torch for all to see. _

"_Okay everyone, enjoy the night!"_

_Joey joined Jake, Sadie, Haylie and a couple of their classmates back near where they had setup their chairs. Someone had taken Joey's seat so he improvised._

_Joey picked up Sadie as she shrieked and laughed._

"_Joey put me down!" She giggled._

_Joey sat down in the seat and put Sadie down onto his lap._

"_There you go!"He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_Sadie just smiled and shook her head. "You're such a goof, but that's why I love you!" She said as she leaned and kissed him_

_Everyone got back to talking and roasting marshmallows. _

_Jake got up and walked towards the water; to get away from the noise as he was starting to get a headache. The fact that he was on his 2__nd__ beer probably wasn't going to help but he wasn't drunk, he just had a buzz. He sat down as he looked out at the water as the moon shined down on it. _

"_It's beautiful isn't it..." _

_Jake looked up beside him and saw Haylie looking up at the sky._

"_Yeah it is..." he said as he could see her eyes sparkle._

"_So how does it feel to be a senior now?" Jake asked _

"_It feels the same...nothing's really changed..." Haylie said as she sat beside him. "Just the fact that some people you've known your whole life are moving away."_

_Jake looked Haylie, "You know I'll only be a phone call, or email away..."_

_Haylie nodded her head, then looked at Jake, "I'm going to miss you when you leave in a couple of weeks..."_

_Jake looked back at Haylie, "I'm going to miss you too Haylie, you really made my summer the best one I've ever had."_

"_Yeah, it was the best summer of my life...I'm so glad I got to spend a lot of it with you."_

_Jake smiled, "Yeah, me too."_

_He looked over at Haylie. She looked so beautiful under the moonlight. Her light brown hair shined as her eyes sparkled._

"_You look so beautiful tonight." He said the words out loud before thinking._

_Haylie looked back at him._

"_Do you really mean that Jake..."_

_Jake felt his throat go dry. He couldn't get out the words, so he just nodded his head. He could feel the distance between them shorten as he got closer to Haylie. He moved a piece of her hair behind her ear. He looked into her Hazel eyes; without thinking he moved in to kiss her. _

_The moment their lips touched, Jake felt as a spark went through them. _

"_I'm sorry." He said as he pulled back." I've been wanting to do that forever. I just had to see how it would be like before I left."_

"_You don't have to apologise Jake." Haylie said as she softly cupped the side of his face. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." She leaned in to kiss him again._

"_Wait..." Jake said as he held Haylie back. "I can't do this to you Haylie...I can't lead you on...I'm leaving for the Army in 2 weeks. I can't make you go through that."_

"_You're not leading me on... I know you're leaving...but I can't help but feel this way towards you Jake."_

"_I'm sorry Haylie. I don't want to make you go through this try to understand. "Jake said as he ran his hand through his hair. "You're a senior now. It's going to be your last your last year of high school. You deserve to enjoy it. Not being in worrying about me while I'm overseas. "_

"_But..." Haylie started but Jake interrupted her._

"_No...listen," Jake said as he joined her hands with his. "Just go on with your life this year, because if what we have is real...we'll find our way back to each other."_

_A tear went down Haylie's cheek. "Well aren't you a southern gentlemen."_

_Jake wiped Haylie's tears away. "I try to be"_

_Haylie laughed._

_Jake leaned in and gave Haylie a hug. "Trust me its killing me, but I can't do that to you."_

_Haylie pulled away and looked up at Jake, She leaned in and gave him one last Kiss. She pulled back and looked up to Dunn's surprised face._

"_Something to remember me by."_

...

"Dunn!"

"Huh." Dunn said as he snapped out of it. Sergeant Foley was behind.

"Jake, the plane leaves in 20 minutes."

"Thanks Sarge..." Dunn said as he put the picture into the bag. He quickly took all the pictures in Allen's locker down. He couldn't go through Joeys stuff right now, it hurt too much and he didn't have enough time. He quickly placed everything in the bag.

Once it was Joey's locker was empty, he sighed. He closed Joey's locker for the final time.

He cleaned out his locker next. Just stuffing everything he saw into his bag.

When he was done, he looked around the base one last time. This was last place where he had seen Joseph Allen alive. The last place he had ever talked to his best friend. He sighed as he touched the cross on his neck, and grabbed his bags.

Dunn headed outside where a plane loaded with another Unit was waiting for him.

Foley and the rest of his unit were there waiting for him as well. He said his goodbyes.

"We'll all be there at the memorial service." Foley said softly.

"Yeah, thanks Sarge." Jake said as he gave the man a final salute.

With that Corporal Jake Dunn headed towards the airplane with his bags in hand. He stepped onto the plane and placed his belongings in the cargo hold. He then went towards an open seat; he sat down and put on his seat belt. He looked out as the ramp started to close, and waved to his unit.

The ramp closed and Dunn closed his eyes.

"Here we go."


End file.
